The secret between Aizen and Toshiro
by michellemybell20
Summary: Toshiro is Aizen's leiutenat an Aizen is in love with Toshiro. When Toshiro is in line to become a captain Aizen snaps and drugs, bind, than rapes our poor dragon. YAOI, BONDAGE, and DRUGS. This is a oneshot unless enough people want more.
1. The drug

**Alright I know it has taking some time for me to get back in the swing of things but I am back and better than ever!**

**This is an original idea for a Sosuke/Toshiro pairing warning rape, bondage, and shortness.**

I smile to myself as I make my way to the first meeting I have as a soulreaper captain. One day ago I was inducted into squad Ten and had the ceremony for my entrance of becoming a captain of the thirteen court guard squads. I was the lieutenant of squad five and I was fin with that until I had an incident with my captain. I thought I just drank too much and made out with my captain than he led me home and we fell asleep on my futon in each other's arms. That was not the case because when I awoke he had me pinned to the mat and told me he drug my sake and that he has every intention of making me his. Then next day while he was out for lunch I went to the head captain and requested to be transferred to another squad, he knew of my skill and recommend me for the position of captain of squad ten. I agreed to take the captains exam, in hopes of getting away from Captain Aizen. When he figured out he was angry to say the least, I lean agents the wall and remember how this had happen.

**Flashback (Toshiro's PRO)**

We were busy doing paperwork late at night and were the only ones left for the day. I hand him the last stack and suddenly pick up and pulled onto his lap, I squeak out trying to pull away from him. He covers my mouth with one hand and the other holds my struggling wrist together. I feel his lips press on the back of my neck than my ear and I begin to panic as I hear his voice that sounds so cold.

"When were you going to tell me, Shiro?" He asks nibbling on my ear and removing his hand from my mouth so I could answer.

"Wh-what do you mean, captain?" I question back playing dumb even though I have a good idea what he was talking about.

"You do know that when someone takes the captain exam not only are the captains of one, four, and six are present but the captain of the soulreaper is there as well." He informs me the now unoccupied hand stroking my cheek in a loving way. "So naturally I was informed by the head Captain that he recommend you when you requested to be transfer to a different squad. I do not understand why you would wish to leave my side. Toshiro Hitsugayai, tell me who is not only your captain but also the man who loves you why would you do that."

Before I can say anything he flips me around so I am straddling him I look away only to have him grab my chin gently but firmly forcing me to look at him. "I am no longer comfortable being your lieutenant. You spike my drink and then do something like this, how can anyone do this to someone and claim they love them? So if you do not mind I will be heading home." I tell him yanking my body away from him.

I am half way to the door when my body is slammed into the hard wood floors of the squad five office. "That's the thing Toshiro, I do mind. I do not want you leaving my side and if I cannot have you as my second in command, I will take you as my lover. I do not care if I have to do that by force but I will have you one way or another even if that is with you screaming for me to stop instead of you begging me for more." His voice was like acid as I trembled under him.

"Captain, stop this!" I order, trying to hold onto my courage.

"The moment I met you at the academy I wanted you under my moaning and panting. Hearing my name come from these delicious lips tasting every inch of your beautiful body." He is whispering these sickening words in my ears making me shiver despite myself. " Over time I told myself I would get over my desire for you. Than you enter my squad and I got to know you quite well, I soon found myself in love with. Those feelings only grew stronger as you got closer and closer to my side. I love you Toshiro Hitsugayai and nothing in any of the worlds will or can change that. I am allowed to tell the captain to not allow you to even take the captains exam."

I turn my head to look at him and I realized he has removed his glasses and danm he looks good with them off but that is beside the point. "You can't do that!" I shout at him my struggling starting up aging.

"Oh but I can, unless you give me a good reason or you can give me something I desire." He presses something very stiff into my thing and I realize what it is he wants in exchange and it makes me sick.

"You can't do this you are a captain of the thirteen court guard squads!" I exclaim trying to buck him off.

"Ahh," He moans grinding his shaft into my rear end and my body freezes at his words. "if you do not stop your moving in such a manor I may lose control and take you right here on the floor. Now I am going to make love to you tonight and in the morning you will understand why, my sweet dragon."

He lifts me up and flash steps to his room, I am drop on what feels like to be silk, how can he afford this he does not make that much. He takes advantage of my distracted state and binds my hands together in kido. I am about to scream when I feel something puncture my skin. I look down to see him holding a syringe and suddenly I start to feel warm and uncomfortable. He lays me down and walks over to the table in the room grabbing a red velvet box from under it. I try to sit up only to fall back down my body is getting far too hot. The heat is pooling mostly between my legs. I cannot help but let out gasps and pants he comes over to me and takes off my clothes and he hands kept brushing agents my nipples and erection as I halfheartedly try to pull away from him. I look at him and he is eyeing my body with his lust showing on his face as he licks his lips, like he wants to eat me alive.

"Toshiro I am going to pound into you so hard you will not be able stay conscious through all of this but I cannot let you go telling anyone about this though. So I had something made special just for you, my sweet." He tells me pulling out another syringe.

"Captain please!" I cried out trying to struggle away, I hate needles always have.

"Toshiro it is all right, the first thing I injected into was basically a little blue pill but straight into your blood stream. Do not worry I will take care of you and I will start by filling your needy body with my seed. This syringe has the opposite of a truth serum it is so people keep something a secret unless the on injecting it allows them to tell someone. I am only doing this because I love you, you understand don't you?" He explains than asks I close my eyes and try to ignore this man.

The man who is my captain.

The man who trained me.

The man who loves me.

I know he loves me and that scares me how can love make someone do something like this, it is truly terrifying.

**Okay so the first one is done now all I have to do is wait for reviews thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Now here we going into my inner world!**

**LILLIAN:...**

**TOSHIRO:...**

**AIZEN: Well that was quite different.**

**LILLIAN: Yes it was.**

**TOSHIRO: Lillian?**

**LILLIAN: Yes shiro?**

**TOSHIRO: WHAT THE HELL ERE YOU THINKING! Why I want to be with HIM! He stab Momo, tried to kill me, and cause hurt so many others! I HATE him!**

**AIZEN: Now Captain Hitsugayai it is quite all right, I have my reasons for what I did. **

**LILLIAN: Aizen, no one really cares. Oh hey Byakuya. **_**waves at byakuya to change the subject**_

**BYAKUYA: I found it quite distastefull, Aizen is reduce to nothing but a common sleazy rapist. Going after his own lieutenant, he is not fitting of his rank.**

**AIZEN: Lillian why is Captain Kuchiki here? **

**LILLIAN: For future chapters if the readers want more. So if you want this in a story please review or it will remain a oneshot of non con.**


	2. (AN) The main idea for right now

**Yay thank you for the reviews, I am going to countine and I already have a smuty start for Chapter 2 start! **

**You will see how our sweet little shiro lost his V card to his Captain and his relationship with Momo also Byakuya true feelings.**

** I met someone in the hospital and told me that this should be turn into a sexy love triangel, so this is how it will stand.**

** Aizen loves Toshiro**

**Toshiro loves Momo **

**Momo Loves Aizen**

**I cannot wait to see how this turns out **

**so keep reviewing and **

**making my passionate bunnies of inspiration, **

**pound eachother into subbmission!**

**HELPING ME MAKE THIS STORY WONDERFULL!**


	3. adoption notice

I am going to be moving to canada and stop wright fanfics so this story is up to be adopt just review if you want to requst this. Aging I am sorry I am getting better but I am also pregnant. I got rape and I am moving to canada with my wife and raising my child. I am sorry I have not told anyone I have just been so stress. Well aging sorry I cannot finish these.


End file.
